<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what the hell is wrong with me..? DreamNotFound/ by AliceAftonwasFound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351281">what the hell is wrong with me..? DreamNotFound/</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAftonwasFound/pseuds/AliceAftonwasFound'>AliceAftonwasFound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boredom, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, M/M, i read 1 fanfic now im addicted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAftonwasFound/pseuds/AliceAftonwasFound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George catches feelings for his best friend </p><p>( I cant write summaries )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its short, sorry. Im working on chapter 2.</p><p>Goggy's Pov :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes shot open. </p><p>I sighed and picked up my phone as I saw it light up. It was Dream spamming me again. I thought it was just him being him. But then I remembered what happened last night. I looked up at my ceiling and groaned. “What the hell is wrong with me..?” I asked myself out loud, groaning. I looked at my door as my cat ran into my room and jumped on my bed. He came over and curled up next to me, purring. I stroked my hand down the small animals back as he moved a bit. I decided to pick up my phone and read what Dream had to say now. </p><p>“If your awake we just got another heat wave in Florida again.” </p><p>I laugh quietly, the small sound fills my empty apartment. My cat looked at me. He meowed quietly, signaling to me he wants food. I move the soft weighted blanket off my body, as it was winter and still cold out. I walked into my kitchen with my phone and I feed  cat. I stand by the counter as he eats, and I move and grab a muffin myself. My head turns fast as I see a call from Dream incoming. I sigh as I hit “Accept.” </p><p>“Good morning Goggy!” </p><p>I hear him smiling. I smile slowly as I look at my phone, picturing what he looks like. I've only seen below his nose, so I just had to imagine.</p><p>“Hi Dreamy.” I giggle quietly.</p><p>“George you're an idiot.” Dream groans. “Anyways, how's your morning going? Can you not sleep again??” He asks, sympathetically. </p><p>“Yeah, I slept longer than I thought I would.” I say, yawning as I walk over to my couch. </p><p>“Oh, well that's good.” He says. “I took a nap. My life is not anywhere near as fun if I can't hear your voice. It makes me happy.” </p><p>“W-What?!” I say, embarrassed. </p><p>“Oh shit- Uh sorry!!” he says back, almost flustered.</p><p>“It's fine really.” I reassure him. “I like hearing your voice right as I wake up.” </p><p>I hear Dreams laugh. </p><p>“Why am I attracted to someone laughing? AND IT'S MY BEST FRIEND!” I think to myself, blushing. </p><p>“Do you wanna stream?’ I ask out of the blue, hoping he will say yes.</p><p>“Yeah, sure!” he exclaims. “Let me make something to eat tho. I'll join discord and stream soon.” </p><p>We both say our goodbyes, as he hangs up. I walk to my computer and turn on the stream. The chat starts flooding with hellos and good mornings. About 10 minutes later, I get a snap from Dream as he joins the call. </p><p>I open it, and my face slowly turns a light shade of pink. </p><p>“Goggy, are you blushing~?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fuck...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I cant write summaries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its short so I can get more chapters out faster. </p><p>Goggys POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck..” I mumble, not looking at the camera. I turn off my facecam as fast as possible, and mute my mic. “No Dream, I’m not. Shut up or I’m banning you.” I groan. I quickly unmute my mic to stream and start reading chat. It's going nuts after what just happened.”Sorry guys, Facecam is a bit glitchy today.” I say to chat, hoping to not have to turn my cameroon. The truth was, I was blushing. I don't know why I was flustered by something so simple. My phone lights up the dim room, and It was a message from Dream. He was laying down with his arm over the top half of his face, in a hoodie that looked like the one I always wore. My eyes shot open in shock. I try to stop my face from heating up as I get to the stream and rush to end it. </p><p>“Hey guys uh.. I have to stop streaming. I have uh something to do.” </p><p>Entire chat starts freaking out. I end the steam fast as I can, and Dream finally speaks. </p><p>“What happened?” He asks me.  “WasI to attractive for you, even when I didn't show my whole face~?” </p><p>“Dream you suck. Now everyone will think we are fighting!” I say angrily. </p><p>“It's getting late, I’m gonna go to sleep dude. Bye Goggy.” </p><p>“Bye loser.” I groan as I leave the discord call. </p><p>I look down at my phone on my desk. I sigh as I open up my messages, and start to text Sapnap. It was 10pm for Dream, so it was 9 for Sapnap. </p><p>I start to type slowly.</p><p>“Hey man, can we talk?”</p><p>My phone starts to ring immediately. </p><p>“George?! Whats up. What happened on stream today?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>